


keep speaking my love language

by centuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually idk what counts as plot so maybe there's a little plot here, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centuri/pseuds/centuri
Summary: “Hey, Iwa-chan, do you know what a hall pass is?”When Oikawa starts feeling insecure, it’s up to Iwaizumi to remind him who he belongs to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 562





	keep speaking my love language

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from “love language” from Ariana Grande’s newest album which you should all go listen to rn.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, do you know what a hall pass is?”

Hajime glances up from his biology textbook and frowns at Oikawa, currently draped over his lap with his head half-hanging off the side of the bed. He’s biting his lip, a little awkward, looking anywhere but at Hajime.

“We’re in college,” Hajime says. “What would I need a hall pass for, dumbass?”

“No, I mean - I mean a relationship hall pass.”

His frown deepens, and he sets the textbook aside. He doesn’t know what Oikawa is talking about, but his boyfriend gets like this, sometimes - gets these moods where he doubts himself. Where he doubts  _ them.  _ It’s been happening more often lately. Hajime hates it.

“Okay, enlighten me, Shittykawa,” he says. “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s like - it’s an agreement. Between us. Where we - you - if you want to be with someone else - you can.”

Hajime pauses, alarmed. Oikawa still won’t look at him, but he doesn’t pull away when Hajime reaches down and cards his fingers hesitantly through his soft hair. “Do you - do you want to see someone else?”

Oikawa flushes. “No! I just thought maybe Iwa-chan - forget it. It was a dumb idea.”

“Yeah, it was,” Hajime huffs, because  _ really.  _ He doesn’t want or need anyone else. “You thought I was getting bored of you or something? What brought this on?”

No answer. Oikawa sits up and clambers off Hajime’s lap, mouth quivering slightly. Hajime wants to reach out to him, wants to hold him and make him stay and kiss him until he spills everything that’s on his mind, but Oikawa is out of their shared room before he can.

Hajime deflates and lets his head thump against the headboard. Oikawa is going to be on guard now; if Hajime tries to bring up the subject again, he’ll notice.

Well, he’ll just have to be sneaky about it. The textbook forgotten at his side, he starts to plan.

* * *

He waits a few weeks, until he thinks Oikawa has forgotten about the incident. Or at least until he thinks Oikawa thinks  _ Hajime  _ has forgotten about the incident. Oikawa has late practice on Fridays, and when he comes home, tired and with his hair still damp from the gym shower, Hajime is there to greet him at the door with a slow kiss.

Oikawa smiles into it, lets Hajime lick along the seam of his lips and into his mouth. He slumps, athletic bag dropping to the floor beside him, and leans half his weight into Hajime.

Hajime grunts and breaks the kiss, bracing his arms around Oikawa’s waist to better keep him upright. “Tired?” he asks.

“Mm,” Oikawa agrees. His eyes close briefly, and then they blink open again. Hajime watches the way their crappy apartment lighting casts shadows that play over his cheekbone. Who let the brat be this pretty?

Hajime’s hands dip lower, cupping Oikawa’s ass. “Too tired?” he asks.

That seems to perk him up. Oikawa giggles and pretends to swat Hajime’s hands away. “Dirty, Iwa-chan!” he sings. “Such a pervert. Have you been waiting all day for me to come home just for this?"

Hajime raises an unimpressed brow at him. “Yeah,” he says.

“O - oh.” Oikawa’s mouth snaps shut, and he grows a little flustered. Hajime always  _ wants  _ Oikawa, but he usually waits longer than this to admit it.

Leaning close again, Hajime skims his teeth over Oikawa’s earlobe, feeling him shudder under the hot scrape of it. “Do you trust me, Tooru?”

He licks his lips. “I trust you.”

“Good. I want to try something new today. You remember your colors?”

“Yeah.”

Hajime leads them to the bedroom, in front of the full-length mirror. When they first moved in together a year ago, during their second year of university, Oikawa had insisted on having it; he’d wanted to be able to check himself out whenever he got dressed. Hajime had rolled his eyes and grumbled then, but he’s glad it’s there now. It suits his purposes perfectly.

“Can you strip for me, baby?” Hajime asks.

Oikawa blushes a little upon hearing the pet name, ducking his head as he pulls his shirt over his head. He makes quick work of his pants, socks, and boxers, and Hajime watches greedily as smooth alabaster skin is revealed to him inch by inch. “So fucking hot,” he says under his breath, and apparently Oikawa hears, because he gets even redder.

“Iwa-chan - what - you’re not usually -”

Hajime kisses him again. “Told you. I wanna try something different. Can you get on your knees in front of the mirror for me?”

Oikawa nods shakily. He turns and sinks to his knees, eyes trained on his reflection in the mirror. Hajime kneels behind him, still fully clothed, fitting their bodies together. He mouths along Oikawa’s shoulder and kisses his neck, leaving as many marks as he can make.

Dropping his head back on Hajime’s shoulder to give him more access, Oikawa lets out small sighs of pleasure as Hajime travels lower and lower. Hajime encircles Oikawa’s waist and wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it slowly. A shudder works its way through Oikawa’s entire body, and his mouth drops open.

Hajime kisses him. “Look at yourself, baby,” he says. “So responsive for me.”

He watches as the blush that spreads over Oikawa’s face and down his chest is reflected in the mirror. “Iwa-chan is going to spoil me,” he manages to say, though his voice is too wobbly for the teasing to have any effect.

“Yeah,” Hajime says, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot behind Oikawa’s ear. “That’s the plan.”

“What -”

“Stay right here, Tooru,” Hajime orders. “You can be a good boy and listen to me, right?”

Oikawa’s eyes darken. “Y - yeah.”

Hajime smiles and gets to his feet, ruffling Oikawa’s hair as he does. He walks over to the dresser, grabbing a few items out of one of the cabinets, before kneeling behind Oikawa again. “Knew you could do it, babe. You’re always good for me.”

Oikawa’s reflection looks confused but pleased, a bright, embarrassed smile pulling at his lips. He’s everything Hajime wants, and Hajime is going to make damned sure he knows it by the time they’re through.

So he goes back to lavishing attention on Oikawa’s body, kissing his neck and reaching down to circle Oikawa’s hole with one of his fingers. Oikawa jolts in his arms, and Hajime proceeds to trail the finger teasingly up and down the cleft of Oikawa’s ass.

He grabs the lube he’d set to the side earlier with his free hand, drizzling some over his fingers. He presses his pointer finger in to the first knuckle, and Oikawa moans low in his throat. The moans increase in volume and frequency as Hajime fingers him open. Soon he’s adding another digit, scissoring them together, and then a third. Oikawa, despite how often they’ve done this, still responds like every touch is new to him, with these little gasps and hitches of breath that drive Hajime crazy.

He curls his fingers, nudging at Oikawa’s prostate, which earns him a loud keen. Oikawa bites down on his lip and tries to put a hand over his mouth to muffle himself, but Hajime pries it away. “You make the prettiest noises when you’re being fucked,” he says. “Let me hear them. I want you to show me how good I make you feel.”

Oikawa obeys. He screws his eyes shut and tosses his head back, crying out when Hajime slips a fourth finger past his rim, fucking them straight into his prostate. “S-so full, Hajime,” he stutters.

Hajime grins and does it again, earning a similar reaction. Normally he doesn’t spend this much time prepping Oikawa, but he wants to take it slow tonight. He wants Oikawa keyed up and desperate.

“Relax,” Hajime says. “You’re amazing. No one takes me as well as you do, baby.”

“More,” Oikawa says. “ _Harder_ , Hajime.”

Hajime kisses his shoulder. “Soon. Be patient.”

He withdraws his fingers, playing with Oikawa’s rim for a few seconds before removing them completely. Oikawa whines. His hands reach behind him to rest on Hajime’s hips for support.

Hajime grabs the second object he took out of the dresser: a short silk scarf. He holds it up so Oikawa can see it in the mirror and waits until Oikawa’s eyes widen with understanding. “Color?”

“Green,” Oikawa says, breathless. He lets go of Hajime and crosses his wrists behind his back before Hajime even has to ask.

He winds the scarf around Oikawa’s wrists a few times and ties it, tight enough to be binding but not tight enough to constrict his circulation. The red fabric contrasts nicely against Oikawa’s skin, and Hajime tells him so.

“That’s because everything looks good on me, Iwa-chan.” His voice is more or less back to normal now that he’s had time to catch his breath.

Hajime rolls his eyes but suppresses the retort that springs to his tongue. Instead, he just gives the knot one last firm tug and says, “It does. But I think you look best when you strip it down for me like this.”

With that, he finally turns his attention to the third and last item: a sleek bullet vibrator that he’d bought for the occasion. He and Oikawa have had a few discussions about spicing up their sex life with toys, and he figures there’s no better time to start than now. He wants Oikawa falling apart underneath him.

Oikawa squirms, impatient. Hajime smooths one hand down his spine and, with the other, presses the tip of the lubed vibrator to Oikawa’s hole.

His boyfriend stiffens, surprised, and then eases up as he feels the toy sink into his body. His hole, already loose from Hajime’s fingers, offers no resistance, and soon it’s seated comfortably inside him.

Hajime takes a second to admire how good Oikawa’s hole looks twitching around the silicone. Then he flicks it on.

Oikawa’s back arches immediately. His toes curl, and he makes a strangled noise. The vibrator only has one setting, but it’s strong, sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. Hajime sits back on his heels, content to watch. The mirror captures everything: the way Oikawa’s lashes flutter around unfocused eyes, the bead of precum that pearls on the head of his cock and drips down its length, the way his thighs tremble to keep the rest of him upright. The sight has Hajime is rock hard in his pants, but that can wait. For now, he drinks in the absolute vision that is his boyfriend, debauched and well on his way to coming completely untouched.

He fits his hands around Oikawa’s hips, thumbs sweeping over the small dips in his back, right above his ass. “Fucking gorgeous,” he says. “You know, I think I must be the luckiest man in the world, Tooru, because I get to have this all the time.” 

Oikawa’s chest heaves. “Haji - Haji - I need -”

“I’ve got you, baby.” Hajime starts to tease him with the vibrator, taking hold of the end and thrusting it lazily in and out of Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa lets out a choked sob. He does his best to spread his legs wider so he can roll his hips back on the toy like it’s Hajime’s cock.

“You’re perfect,” Hajime continues. “I’d have to be out of my goddamn mind to want anyone else. You’re all I want. You always take me so well, like you were made to be fucked.”

Tears leak out of the corners of Oikawa’s eyes. He whimpers loudly as he nears orgasm; Hajime, spurred on by the sounds, shoves the vibrator in deep, and it falls perfectly against Oikawa’s prostate.

“You’re mine,” Hajime tells him, and Oikawa comes with a loud cry, cum spurting all over his thighs and the hardwood floor. Some even lands on the surface of the mirror.

Oikawa, tired and blissed out now that he’s had his first orgasm, rests his weight against Hajime’s chest. Hajime takes the vibrator out and sets it aside to be cleaned later. Oikawa only gets a few seconds to rest before Hajime is unzipping his pants and taking out his hard cock. He lubes it up and feeds it into Oikawa’s used hole.

“Look at you,” Hajime says. “Such a messy baby for me, getting your cum everywhere. Think you can take another one?”

Oikawa’s nod is weak, but it’s there. Hajime fucks him slow and deep, careful not to overstimulate him too much. He wraps his arms around Oikawa, fingers trailing up his abs, over his chest, to his nipples. He fondles them, rolling and pinching the nubs, and Oikawa musters up a fucked-out moan. “ _ Haa -  _ Haji- _ me _ , please.  _ Please! _ ”

“Please what, Tooru?”

“Fuck me - come inside me - need it, Hajime, need you so bad.”

“Of course,” Hajime says, smiling against his skin. “Anything.”

He speeds up the pace, adjusting his aim for Oikawa’s prostate and murmuring praises into his ear all the while. “You feel so good around me,” he says. “So tight. I love you so much, baby. I love fucking you. You’re beautiful.”

Hajime realizes that he’s getting a little misty-eyed as well - when did that happen? Maybe the things he’s been saying to Oikawa have been having more of an effect on him than he thought they would. “You turn me on all the time. You’re everything I need. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Tooru, but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Oikawa is hard again, and as hot as it would be to see him get off from words alone, Hajime isn’t cruel enough to make him come untouched twice in a row. He starts jerking Oikawa off in time with his thrusts, and Oikawa sighs and lets him do it, sinks further into his arms.

It’s overwhelming, the amount of affection he has for this man. He draws Oikawa into another kiss, mostly so he can’t read the sappy thoughts all over Hajime’s face. Never mind that he’s been saying most of them out loud.

He presses his thumb to Oikawa’s slit and feels him tremble. “Love you,” he says into the kiss. “God, I love you, Tooru, just  _ come.” _

And Oikawa does, tensing and clenching down around Hajime’s cock. Hajime’s mouth on his muffles any sounds he could make, but Hajime feels the tremors wrack through him nonetheless. He holds out another minute before he’s coming too, spilling deep inside Oikawa with a groan.

They stay locked together, kissing soft and sweet, until Hajime becomes too conscious of the drying cum and sweat on both their bodies to let it continue. Reluctantly, he breaks away and scoops Oikawa up, carrying him to the bathroom. He grabs a towel and cleans up the mess they made in their bedroom, and then they shower together. Hajime makes sure to lather every part of Oikawa carefully. He massages expensive shampoo and conditioner into Oikawa’s hair with gentle hands, and as soon as they finish toweling off, he bundles Oikawa onto their bed and tucks him against his chest.

Oikawa hums, content. “You tricked me,” he says, though Hajime can tell he doesn’t mind. “I was wondering why you were acting so nice. It’s because of the hall pass thing, isn’t it?”

“Obviously, idiot. Maybe if you could let us have a conversation about it like a normal person, I wouldn’t have had to resort to this.”

“Mm. But I liked it.”

“You got me to fuck you and say nice things about you at the same time. Of course you liked it.”

Oikawa laughs. It’s melodic and airy, as beautiful as the rest of him. “You know, Iwa-chan, just because you said those things during sex doesn’t mean you get to take them back. I’m going to remember them forever.”

_ Good,  _ Hajime thinks, and he pulls Oikawa closer. And with any luck, even if Oikawa forgets again, Hajime will be right by his side to remind him. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> In 2020 we give Oikawa the love he deserves, which is all of it.
> 
> Comments n kudos make me very happy!


End file.
